


Safe Within Your Arms

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gigi is baby, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, but not in a sex way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Gigi seeks comfort in Jackie's arms.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Jackie Cox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Jackie had decided to use his day and night off wisely. By doing absolutely nothing other than spending the entire day watching trashy TV and snoozing on the couch. He knew that as soon as the show would begin airing there would be little time for this little pocket of self care he had allowed himself to enjoy.

Around the 10th episode of Kitchen Nightmares Jackie decided that it was time to peel himself off the couch and take a long shower before tucking into bed for a rare good night sleep. However, just as he had closed his eyes ready to drift off, his phone began to buzz on the nightstand. Annoyed, Jackie blindly reached for it, his eyes cracking open as little as possible to read the caller ID.

*incoming call* Miss Goode

Jackie tapped the answer button confused about why Gigi would be calling at 11pm on a Wednesday night.

“Hello?”

“Hi. Sorry I know it’s your night off.”

“It’s fine. So what’s up? You sound upset.” Jackie sat up in bed, preventing the possibility of falling back asleep.

“I-l don’t know what happened. I was just sat in my hotel room and got the sudden need to talk to someone.”

“You’re In New York?”

“Yeah.” Gigi almost sobbed down the phone. “I came to see an old friend but they didn’t want to see me. I was going to call Nicky or Jan but Nicky never picks up and Jan’s working tonight. And Crystal... I don't want to talk about it."

Jackie could hear the apparent sadness laced in Gigi’s voice. The younger queen showing her vulnerability like this was rare. Rubbing her tired eyes Jackie decided that sleep could wait for a while. Gigi needed her more.

“Do you want to come over Gige?”

“Yes please.” The reply came out as less than a whisper.

“Hold on Babe l’ll send you my address.”

“Thanks Da-Jackie. Thanks Jackie.”

Less than 10 minutes later (consisting of Jackie frantically trying to tidy up her apartment) Gigi stood at the door. Clearly unsettled by something from the way her body trembled.

“Hey.” She fell into the hug Jackie was offering, immediately feeling a little better at the contact from the older queen. Showing weakness wasn’t something she was used to but around Jackie she found a new confidence to bare out her soul. Jackie was willing to listen.

“Hi Gige,” Jackie sighed, “come on in. Can I get you a drink or anything?”

Gigi shook her head, instead plopping herself down on Jackie’s couch. She loved how Jackie’s apartment was undeniably, well Jackie’s. From the sight vintage feel to the decor to the Star Trek mug that sat unwashed next to her kitchen sink. Gigi’s favorite part though was the owner of such possessions.

“Would you do that thing you used to in the van?” She asked shyly. Jackie hummed in agreement as he sat next to the younger queen, bringing the palm of her hand to her lap. Slowly she traced small circles into the soft skin, an action that had become an instant calmer to a stressed out Gigi during filming.

Gigi looked like she was holding something back, as if words had become stuck in her throat. Jackie let go of her hand.

“Jackie, I need, I need you.” Gigi finally forced out along with a few tears running down her face. On the inside Jackie swore that his heart was breaking. Those feelings could wait

“How do you wanna do this?” Jackie ran a finger up and down the side of Gigi’s arm, the hairs standing up from the contact. “You have complete control Gige.”

“I don’t know. I think I just wanna sleep with you tonight.” Jackie raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t that she didn't find Gigi attractive, that would be impossible to deny but physically being with her didn’t feel right.

“Not like that!” Gigi protested. “I want to be held by you. Like cuddling? Yeah I want to be cuddled. Every cell in Jackie's body simultaneously signed in relief at the confirmation.

“And you don’t mind me referring to you as ‘baby’ do you? Say I was to refer to you as ‘baby boy’, you’d be comfortable with that?” Gigi’s face lifted into a brief smile as she moved closer to Jackie.

“That’s fine, more than fine actually. What about me calling you, you know?” The hesitation hit her before she’d even realized what had left her mouth. Panicking she stared into Jackie’s eyes, desperate for any form of reaction.

“Relax. You can say it, no judgement from me Gigi. If that’s part of the comfort I can give you right now then it’s completely okay sweetheart.” The older queen stroked a line down her cheeks, wiping off the tears that had clung to Gigi’s face.

“Daddy.” she whimpered, burying her head into Jackie’s shoulder in a failed attempt to hide the embarrassment she felt. Jackie pulled Gigi onto his lap, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. He felt the collar of his t-shirt dampen from more tears until he decided to bring Gigi to face him, holding her face.

“Call me whatever you want baby boy. Shhh. Now stop those tears, crying is Crystal's gig.” Gigi tensed at the mention of Crystal's name.

“Can we go to bed?” Gigi yawned.

“Of course baby.”

-

Jackie smiled into Gigi’s hair as she felt the younger's soft breath tickle her neck. Gigi had completely wrapped herself around Jackie’s body. Never had she felt so small than when held in Jackie’s arms, a rare safe place. Jackie had tried falling back asleep cuddled up to Gigi but was kept awake by the mumbles leaving the younger's mouth every few minutes as she found herself trapped in a dream.

“Jac…” “Daddy.”

“I’m right here baby boy. I’m not going anywhere.” Jackie soothed, pressing her fingers into Gigi’s back. He wasn’t even sure Gigi was listening, not even stirring as Jackie’s phone lit up one again.

*Incoming call Crystal Methyd*

“Please tell me Gigi is with you!” Crystal sounded out of breath as if she’d been ruining around the city all night.

“She is. What's wrong?”

“I fucked up Jackie, i don’t know what she’s told you but it’s my fault.” Jackie looked back down at the queen who had begun to nuzzle into her neck.

“Cryst she’s told me nothing, can we talk properly in the morning?”

“Okay. Thanks for looking after her, I'll see you tomorrow.”

The call ended abruptly, leaving Jackie with an endless amount of unanswered questions. He decided they could wait, Gigi deserved the rest and Jackie couldn’t find the energy to ask. As long as they remained snuggled up together no previous conflict could cause a disturbance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the long awaited second chapter to this shit show i wrote. enjoy and comment if you want to, idk

Jackie yawned into the palm of his hand, having only gained a couple hours sleep. After so long of sleeping alone the feeling of another’s arms around his body had sent him into a brief state of confusion, all before his eyes had the chance to open.   
Gigi now lay at the side of Jackie, eyes barely peeking open as she snuggled her body closer to the older queen.   
Jackie smiled for a second before the full memory of the last night's events flooded back to the front of his brain. The sobbing, the pet names, Crystal’s call. Gigi hadn’t given any details on anything that could have happened between them. All Jackie saw was a person in need of comfort.   
“It’s too early Jacks.” Gigi wined sleepily, “stop thinking so loud and cuddle me more.” She protested by swinging a leg over Jackie’s body and pulling herself somehow even closer. Gigi’s breath tickled Jackie’s neck as Gigi pressed her nose up against his jaw. Soon Jackie found himself absentmindedly running his fingers through the younger queens hair while humming a random tune that had found its way to his lips. The soft feeling of Gigi’s hair under his touch, paired along with his lack of sleep during the previous night was almost enough to send Jackie nodding off again. Gigi’s occasional squeezes being the only thing keeping her attention awake.  
Jackie allowed herself to enjoy this brief moment of serenity. He’d forgotten the joy that such simplicity brought, just to lay next to another person, temporarily unbothered by the rush of reality.   
It was evertally Gigi who broke this pocket of calmness that had fallen around them.  
“I'm sorry.” She whispered into the sleeve of Jackie’s shirt. The humming stopped and Jackie’s hand retracted from her hair. He looks down at her confused. “I shouldn't have unloaded all that onto you last night, I just didn’t-”  
“You have nothing to apologize for Geege, you needed comfort and I was happy to provide it. Whatever happened with Crystal that’s between you and her.” Jackie interrupted Gigi, who’s eyes had become heavy with tears falling from her eyes. “Hey now,” Jackie wiped them away with his thumb, “no more tears baby.” He felt Gigi nod against him.   
Another hour passed before Gigi decided that she’d probably overstayed her welcome despite Jackie’s protests that she could stay for however long she wanted too.  
“I should go, you probably have things to do today rather than deal with an overgrown toddler crying onto your shirt every two minutes.” Gigi joked, wiping the remaining stray tears from her face. “You wouldn’t tell anyone the details about last night will you? The whole Daddy/Baby thing?”  
“Of course not Gigi, that stays between us.” Jackie pulled the younger into a hug, “if you ever need that kind of thing again you know where to find me.” He felt the slight reluctance Gigi had to pulling away from the hug.  
“Thank you.” Gigi placed a light kiss on Jackie’s cheek before leaving.  
-  
It would be two months later that Gigi and Jackie would see each other again, along with the rest of the season 12 cast. All in LA to film countless promos and Q&A’s.   
By the end of day two everyone was beyond exhausted, all retreating to their hotel rooms to sleep after a more than chaotic drink in which they were almost kicked out of the club all together.   
Jackie signed in relief as he washed off the last of the makeup from his face. Drag was one of his greatest joys in life but taking everything off at the end of the day happened to be the greatest part for any busy queen. Just as he patted his face dry with a towel a sudden knock at the hotel room door made him jump slightly.  
“Be there in a second.” Jackie yelled from the bathroom, making sure he was in a some what decent appearance. Also known as putting a random pair of shorts under his robe so he wasn’t completely exposed without it.  
“Hello.” Jackie unlocked the door to reveal a sad looking Gigi.  
“Jac?”   
“Come here honey.” Jackie pulled her into the room and sat her down on the bed. Their hands intertwined between them as Gigi’s lips began to quiver. “Shhh what’s wrong baby Geege?” Jackie stroked his thumb over the outside of the younger queen’s hand.  
“Everything’s just so, so damn hard now. The first episode isn’t even out and the pressure is already getting too much.” Gigi’s breathing quickened as panic built itself up inside of her. The grip on Jackie’s hand tightened.  
Jackie cupped Gigi’s face in his free hand, moving her so she could be facing him. Her eyes were wide with fear and it broke Jackie’s heart.  
“Gigi look at me, deep breaths baby.” He soothed.  
“C-can’t.” She choked out, trying to look away from Jackies gaze. “Daddy-help.” She launched herself into Jackie’s arms. Jackie could feel how bad the younger queen was shaking.  
“I got you baby, you’re safe.” He tried to calm her as best as he could. “Do you want to lay down baby Geege?” Jackie asked, smiling slightly when he felt Gigi nod against his chest.  
Gigi focused on the older queen's heartbeat, pressing her ear against his chest so she could try to match her breathing. She closed her eyes as Jackie began to run a hand in a continuous loop from her neck and down her back, the sensation grounded her in the way she needed in this moment.   
“I’m not sure i can do it.” She whispered.  
Jackie frowned.  
“Hey look at me, you’re Gigi fucking Goode you can do anything.”  
“Thanks Jackie.


End file.
